


All I see here is you

by bokutoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kamikaze Girls AU, Lev the yankee, Oikawa the crossdressing lolita
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoes/pseuds/bokutoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most would say Miyagi was serene and peaceful, but for Oikawa Tooru, it was anything but that. He was given a choice: he could’ve stayed with his mother in big, bustling Tokyo instead of moving to the small, rural place of Miyagi. If he had stayed in Tokyo, his life would be different.</p>
<p>Though, if he had chosen Tokyo, he would have never met one Haiba Lev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I see here is you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't mind short, trippy chapters.  
> I fell in love with this Kamikaze Girls AU after I made a parody edit using Lev and Oikawa.  
> You can check it out [here](http://shinkainocelty.tumblr.com/post/110890376976/humans-always-betray-each-other-really-not)

“Tooru, honey, are you sure you don’t want to come home with me and your new father?”  
“No, mother. It’s more fun to live with father.”  
“But your new grandparents are looking forward to hugging their grandson!”  
“Are they really?”  
“…Maybe not.”  
  
Oikawa Tooru was lying. He did not look forward to living with his father; it was probably a far cry from the offer of a better life has was being shown to now by his mother. He could picture the life he’d be forced to live: a rundown apartment where thugs lined the streets, as well as the tacky tracksuits people wear all throughout their lives. He was born in a track suit, and it seemed he was expected to die in one.   
  
His mother was here before him, pleading her to allow him to take him with her and he was rejecting her under the false reassurance that he liked living with his father. Tooru could picture the life he could have lived: a warm bed, the cool feeling of the air conditioner during summer, and never having to worry about money. It was a life of luxury and he was turning it down for the greater good.  
  
The day Oikawa Tooru was born was a curse for his father.  
  
“Mother, he loves you and he has a lot of money. You don’t need me.”  
  
Ha, the gynecologist. Tooru could picture his father’s hatred for the man who birthed him and the way he had stolen the woman he loved away. He was the reason why divorce papers were sent to them and Tooru was left in the care of his father; left in the shadows where the both of them were nothing but bad memories of a one night stand for his mother.  
  
“You are facing happiness. Please don’t run away from it.”  
  
Wasn’t he running away from the face of happiness as well?


End file.
